The Power of Emotion
by SylviaCater
Summary: The Ronin Warriors are about to get a rude awakening when a new unknown enemy arrives, along with some new allies, Better Summary inside, Prologue's Up! Enjoy! =)
1. Summary Who are the Emotion Senshi?

I'm going to be writing a fanfic based on the first thing I ever wrote a fanfic of, Anime. This is going to be about the Ronin Warriors and a set of people and armors I created, the Emotion Senshi. In this story, it's 2 years after Talpa is defeated.  
  
The Emotion Senshi are similar to the Ronins, only they are girls! ^___^ (Surprise, Surprise, right) The power of the Emotion Senshi comes from the emotions of others or a certain element  
  
Here's the info for the senshi and such so I won't have to explain it in the story :-P (Yeah, I'm lazy):  
  
BTW: Their Names when they're armors, are a bunch of emotion "Puns" That I didn't really realize until AFTER I made the names. =^ 9  
  
Aroura Silvia: Leader of the Emotion Senshi  
  
Armor: Loneliness  
  
Name when Armored up: Lone of Loneliness  
  
Element (If needed): Night/Darkness  
  
Age:15, soon to be 16  
  
Hair: Dark brown; nearly halfway down her back  
  
Eyes: Blue eyes  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Other Info: Aroura is an orphan, her parents dying in a terrible car accident when she was 10. She went to live with her grandparents, only to be sent to a children's home when she was 14 after her grandmother became very sick and became hospitalized. When she turned 15, Rowen's mother, (Let's say her name is Anne) Anne Hashiba took Aroura in for the time being, making friends with the Ronins, and becoming best friends with Iris Faton, Rowen's girlfriend.  
  
Iris Ward: Second in Command  
  
Armor: Love  
  
Name when Armored up: Cupid of Love (^___^ Couldn't resist! LOL!)  
  
Element (If needed): Flight/Air  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Reddish-Purple; To her waist; in a long braid  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Other Info: Iris is the oldest child of her family, having a little brother that if currently 5. Iris is well known around school for her hair and beaded hair ties, many falling victim to be hit in the face by her beads when she was mad. Iris is currently dating Rowen, both of them learning about the past of the armors.  
  
Marie Tribly: Third in Command  
  
Armor: Sadness  
  
Name when Armored up: Tears of Sadness  
  
Element (If needed): Water  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Aqua Green; Short, wavy  
  
Eyes: teal like color, like a dark teal  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Other Info: Marie is an only child and is living with her mother. She had been born in America, but moved to Tomaya when she was 5 years old, after her mother got a job there. Marie loves to swim, and is on the school swim team, often competing with Cye. Cye and Marie both obviously like each other, but they aren't considered an "Item" yet, but Iris is hoping to change all of that.  
  
Rachel (Sandra) Stewart: Fourth in Command  
  
Armor: Kindess  
  
Name when Armored up: The Hope of Kindness  
  
Element (If needed): Fire  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Black; shoulder length; semi-curly  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5' 5  
  
Other Info: Rachel is Ryo's (long lost) sister. When Rachel was 7 years old, she was adopted and forced to leave Ryo behind, the family adopting her not wanting to adopt two kids at the same time. When Rachel was 14, she ran away from home, meeting up with Angel, the last of the Emotion Senshi.  
  
Angel Hoshira: Last in Command  
  
Armor: Happiness  
  
Name when Armored up: Joy Of Happiness  
  
Element (If needed): Light (?/Can't remember)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Dark gray, almost black  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Other Info: Angel is the youngest of the Emotion Senshi, having turned 15 just a few months before the current time in the fan-fic. She is a runaway, having run away when she was only 10 years old from an abusive father. She ran into Rachel when she was 13, still on the run. She and Rachel soon ran into Ryo and Kento in Tomeya six months later, then met the rest of the Ronins and Senshi. 


	2. Prologue The Power oF Emotion

Now, I do not own the Ronins, but the Emotion Senshi are my idea, and are MY CHARAS.! *Grins* Yay! I feel special! ^_^ If U wanna borrow them, ask me first, leave a review, and such and stuff, and I might get back to you! ^_________^  
  
Prolonge -The Power of Emotion  
  
Rowen ran as fast as he could, firing arrows as he did, he had to protect Aroura at all costs, she was already unconscious, Iris treating her head wound best she could.  
  
"Come on Aroura, open your eyes." Iris mumbled, shaking Aroura lightly. Aroura moaned, opening her eyes. She looked up to see Iris.  
  
"What happened."Aroura groaned, sitting up. She felt her forehead, she looked at the blood on her hand, gritting her teeth. She clenched her fist, looking to the monster that attacked Rowen, wanting his armor. The monster appeared to be human, but looked as if it had begun to decay, wearing an old century armor that was old and rusty. "That's it!" Aroura yelled, obviously mad as she jumped up and began running at the monster. She pulled out a multi-colored wrist band, the colors were blue, maroon, teal, red, and gray. "Senshi!" She yelled, charging still at the monster passed Rowen.  
  
"Aroura! No!" Rowen yelled after Aroura.  
  
"To ARMS!" Aroura yelled, putting the wrist band on. She was surround by a dark blue light, more light shooting out from the blue. A maroon light hit Iris, surround surrounding her instantly. The other lights were, Red, Teal, and Gray, shooting away from them, going father into the city, two of them heading towards the direction of Mia's house.  
  
"Pathetic!" The monster yelled, taking his sword, charging toward the blue light He yelled as he raised his sword over his head.  
  
"No! Aroura!" Rowen yelled, firing arrows at the monster. An arrows hit him in the gut. He dropped his sword, snarling at Rowen. The light faded from around Aroura. Rowen gasped, Aroura was wearing an armor, a midnight blue armor. ((A.N.: I'm not gonna bother with the descriptions, takes too long, and making the armors' description, other that the color isn't necessarily my forte, so.. USE YOU IMAGINATION! ^____^ ~_~;;; )) Aroura stood up, a no-datchi in her hand. She held the hilt of the no- datchi tightly, she looked to the monster, gritting her teeth, an aura surrounding her. The monster smirked, picking up his sword, pulling out the arrow with ease, then snapping it in half.  
  
"So, does the little girl want to fight?" The monster laughed, getting into a fighting stance, "Come on, baby, let's fight." Aroura smirked, looking over her shoulder towards Iris. The light disappeared as the three other lights flew back, landing next to Iris. The lights disappeared, leaving Iris, Rachel, Marie, and Angel standing there, all dumbfounded, and wearing armor. Iris's armor was maroon, Rachel's was red, Marie's was teal, and Angel's was gray. Aroura looked back to the monster, who still stood in front of her stubborn as ever.  
  
"All right, if you want, you can fight me, or any of my other Senshi, but you're still no match." Aroura said, swinging her no-datchi, getting into a fighting stance as well. Then monster yelled, charging at Aroura. Aroura jumped out of the way, landing behind the monster, lunging at it, her no-datchi being blocked. The monster laughed, saying into Aroura's face,  
  
"Your friends must be bored, let me amuse them for you." Suddenly, dynasty soldiers appeared, attacking Iris, Rachel, Marie, Angel, and Rowen.  
  
"Iris, what the hell is going on here?!" Rachel yelled as she dodged a spear flying at her. She flicked her wrist, throwing stars at the soldiers, half of them slicing off limbs, then falling to the ground, the rest slicing off heads, falling to the ground as well. Rachel's eyes went wide in shock, Iris shook her head, gritting her teeth as a spear was inches from stabbing her in the gut. A bow and appeared in her hand, she ready an arrow, and fired, yelling  
  
"Cupid's kissing arrows!" In a wave of pink light, the soldiers in the arrows path were destroyed. Iris looked ahead of her, eyes wide, all the soldiers that were in front were gone from sight.  
  
"Looks like my Senshi are able to take care of themselves, but you on the other hand, have no idea what's going on." Aroura said to the monster, grinning, the monster looking slightly panicked as Aroura blocked the monsters every attack with ease. "Now, holds still while I finish you off." Aroura said, stopping ten feet away from the monster. The monster shrieked, charging at Aroura again.  
  
"Saddened time FREEZE!" Marie yelled, sending a flying disk at the monster. When it hit the monster, it was frozen in it's tracks, unable to move. Aroura smiled, lifting her no-datchi over her head, yelling as she sliced at the air,  
  
"Lonely Vortex JOLT!" A series of dark swirls were sent @ the monster. They formed around the monster, creating a dark bubble around it. The monster's shriek was heard, distorted and high pitched, the bubbled faded, leaving not even a trace of the monster or the attack there. Angel grabbed a spear, stabbing the last of the soldiers, leaving it on the ground in a smoldering pile of metal. Aroura grinned collapsing to her knees, dropping her no-datchi.  
  
"Rachel! Angel!" Ryo's voice was heard as he and Kento were seen running toward them. Both stopping dead in their tracks, jaws dropped. Rowen ran over to Aroura, kneeling next to her, laying his hand on her back.  
  
"Aroura. How.wha. Why didn't you tell me you have the Emotion Armors wristband?" Rowen said. Aroura looked up at Rowen, breathing hard.  
  
"I've had it, since my mother died. I didn't know what it was, until I talked to the librarian at school." Aroura breathed. "She said she knew all about it, and who I was. She showed me how to use it, and to unlock the powers of the wristband." Rowen helped Aroura up, her armor disappearing, leaving her in her sub-armor.  
  
"Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on?" Rachel said, "And why do we have armors like the Ronins?"  
  
"I can answer that." Rowen said, putting Aroura's arm around the back of his neck, and his arm around her waist. "The armors your wearing, are the emotion armors. They were created shortly after the Ronin armors, powered by the emotions of people. The good emotions are Loneliness, Aroura's armor, Love, Iris's armor, Sadness, Marie's armor, Happiness, Rachel's armor, and Kindness, Rachel's armor. The bad emotions, to our knowledge are Hate and Anger, there are three more, but nobody knows who or what they are."  
  
"So, are we like you guys or what?" Marie asked. Rowen nodded.  
  
"You guys are almost the exact opposites of us." Rowen replied. Just then, Sage and Cye came running in full clad armor.  
  
"What's going on?" Cye asked, looking at the girls in shock.  
  
"Rowen, are they-"  
  
"Yes Sage, they are, they're the Emotion Senshi. Aroura had the wristband." Rowen interrupted Sage.  
  
"Hold on! Wait a minute!" Roy interrupted, "You two knew about these, Eomtion Senshi, and didn't tell me?"  
  
"Or me." Kento said  
  
"Same here." Cye said  
  
"No, we didn't tell because Mia found out about them just the other day, and we weren't sure if we were going to find them or not." Sage said, his armor replaced by his sub-armor, Cye doing the same.  
  
"Come on, we'd better head to Mia's, tell her what's going on, and find out what we can." Rowen said. Everyone nodding or mumbling their agreement.  
  
"Rowen, I think I can stand on my own now." Aroura said, grinning. Rowen laughed.  
  
"Okay." Rowen let Aroura go. She wobbled a little bit and shook her head. Her sub-armor was replaced by her regular clothes as she followed everyone as they began heading to Mia's.  
  
That's the Prologue, I wouldn't say it was my best, but I'm suffering from writers' block! X_X Okay, for future reference:  
  
~ Thinking to self, can only be heard by Ronin/Senshi match, if to be heard @ all ~  
  
"~Talking telepathically to specific Ronin/Senshi ~"  
  
"Speaking aloud"  
  
Questions, comments, complaints, advice. flames ~_~;;;  
  
Whatever, post Review or E-mail me ( BEWARE! I may post your review and an answer! *Evil grins* But usually, I'll ask U if I can use your review ( THANX FOR READING! Next chapter will be up soon! ^.~ Until next time! 


	3. Author's Note 1 08 10 03

Hello to the ever-faithful!!! X_X  
  
Well, don't expect another update for a week! (Or @ least until Friday) I'm off to camp! X_x And I'll hopefully get the next chapter and the Chapter after that written and ready to type up! But don't get your hopes up! X_x Damn writers' block... Well! Seya'all when I get back! bLaH!  
  
BTW! If U want, U can read my other fics, check out myprof. And such and my fav. authors!  
  
To all U Buffy fans! One of my friends has a great fic up! (Which I have to read the updated stuffz .;;; ^_^;;; ) It's called "Old Flames Never Die" I don't watch Buffy that much, but I watch enough to know what goes one! ^________^ her Pen Name is lilsoccercutie55! ^_^ Warning! It's mushy, but it's cool! (  
  
If U like my RW Fan fic, then check out Dixxy Mouri's! They're AWESOME!!!! And she's FINALLY starting up Ronin Senshi Legends (RSL) V2! I read RSLV1, and they were awesome! Let's hope that RSL V2 is full of more stuff that it had before ^____^  
  
Check out my Fav. Fics 2! They're cool 2! *Cheesy grin* lol! Plz, dun forget to leave a review for my fic, as well as the pplz and stories in my favz! *Another cheesy grin.*  
  
Thanx for reading, remember, U can E-mail me if U don't want to leave a review. I accept questions, comments, complains. flames ~_~;;; (@ least I would know somebody is reading. ^_^;;; ) LOL!  
  
Thanx again!  
  
~!SyLiVa CaTeR!~ @------\----- 


	4. Warning Shots

I'm BACK! And Camp SUCKED! I've changed my E-mail in my info, so, ya.. Just to let U all know! ^_____^  
  
BTW! I remembered the emotion Senshis last names! If they already had their last name, I forgot it, if it's the same OH WELL! So, here they are!  
  
Aroura Silvia  
  
Iris Ward  
  
Marie Tribly  
  
Rachel Stewart (Sandra)  
  
Angel Hoshira  
  
I don't own the Ronins or anyone from the show, but the Emotion Senshi, Jiro, and anybody who ISN"T on the show are MINE! Unless the story or my notes say otherwise! ENOJY! ^_________^  
  
Chapter 1 Warning Shots  
  
"Aroura! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Rowen yelled from the bottom of the stairs, fixing the jacket on his tuxedo.  
  
"Well!" Aroura yelled back, running down the stairs, fixing her necklace, "It's not my fault I found about your mom's reception until 20 minutes ago!" Aroura reached the bottom of the stairs, pulling on her black high heel sandals. She pulled the short skirt of her blue spaghetti strap dress down. Rowen grabbed Aroura's hand and began running to the door as fast as he could, he pulled it open, Aroura closing it behind her.  
  
"Rowen! I can't run in these heels!" Aroura yelled as Rowen pulled her down the street.  
  
"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Rowen stopped, Aroura almost tripping as she came to a halt. Aroura grinned, reaching into her purse.  
  
"Actually, " She replied, "I do." She pulled her Kanji ball out of her purse, smiling. Rowen looked at her skeptically, then sighed, pulling his kanji ball out of his pocket.  
  
"If we're caught, we're screwed." Rowen commented. Aroura laughed, looking around, seeing an alley. She grabbed Rowen's arm, pulling him into the alley way. Aroura held her Kanji ball in her fist, her no-datchi appearing in her hand. She slashed at the air, light forming from the slashes, surrounding her in a bubble. Rowen threw his Kanji ball into the air and jumped into to the air. When the bubbled formed around Aroura disappeared, she was in her sub-armor. Rowen flipped in the air, surrounded by a light, and was transformed into his sub-armor, his headband appearing on his head as well.  
  
"Let's go!" Aroura cheered, crouching to the ground and jumping up to the roof tops, Rowen following close behind.  
  
"See! I told you it would be easier! And much quicker." Aroura said grinning as the stood on a building across from where the reception was.  
  
"Great, now, how do we get in without being seen in our sub-armor?" Rowen asked. Aroura looked over her shoulder, shuddering.  
  
"We'll have to worry about that later. Come on!" Aroura said as she began to run, Rowen getting the idea.  
  
"~ Iris, you there? ~" Aroura said telepathically.  
  
"~ Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here, what's up? ~" Iris replied, sounding dazed.  
  
"~ Did you feel that? ~" Aroura asked her as she and Rowen began bounding from building top to building top.  
  
"~ Yeah, it woke me up, good thing, I forgot about the reception. ~" Iris thought back sheepishly.  
  
"~ Follow the armor and meet up there! ~" Aroura thought to Iris. She jumped on a building top, only to dive out of the way of a bolt of light, rolling , then ending up flat on her stomach.  
  
"~ Gotcha! ~" Iris said as Aroura looked up to see a man floating in midair. His hair was green and down his back, tied in a ponytail. He had slightly sallow skin and purple eyes. He looked to be 20, appearing to be tall. He wore a garment similar to that of a medieval knights, wearing leather pull on boots. Around his waist was a leather belt, holding a sheath containing a sword with a golden hilt with jewels that seemed dazzling and hypnotizing. Rowen knelt next to Aroura, helping her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay, just a little bruised, but I'll live." Aroura said, looking to the man floating in mid-air. "I know I'll live, but I'm not so sure about him after I'm done with him!" Aroura said, growling. The man glared, replying.  
  
"Lone! Strata! I suggest you and your little armored pals stay out of my plannings! If you do otherwise, you shall pay DEARLY! You have received a fair warning! Now stay out of my way, or else!"  
  
"And who would be the one giving such a generous warning?" Rowen asked, staring the man down. The man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"My name is Jiro, and next time, I won't be as considerate." With that Jiro faded, leaving Aroura and Rowen standing on the roof of the building.  
  
"So, what'd I miss?" Iris asked, landing next to Aroura.  
  
"A prick with a problem with the fact that we can kick his ass." Aroura said, walking toward the ladder off the roof. Iris looked to Rowen, confused. He just shook his head and followed Aroura, Iris close behind. 


	5. The Party

Yay! I found it! Chapter 2! ^_____^ I'm happy! lol! So, here it is, all typed up and everything!!! ( After I get a few reviews is when I'll post Chapter Three... again. ~_~;;; lol  
  
ENJOY! ^________^  
  
"I'm gonna scream!" Aroura nearly yelled as she, Iris, and Rowen walked through the doors of the building where the reception was held, back in their formal clothes.  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda glad Jiro appeared." Iris began nervously, "Because I feel asleep and forgot all about the party." Rowen looked @ the sheepish look on Iris's face then rolled his eyes with a smirk as they walking into the reception  
  
"Rowen, dear!" A woman about 40 walked out of the crowd to Rowen. Rowen reached out slightly as if to hug her. They took hands then kissed each other on the cheek in a formal gesture. ((AN: If you've seen "Bedazzled" with Brendan Frasier and Elizabeth Hurley, like in that.)) "How have you been? You've grown so much, I haven't seen you since my Agatha was 10 years old! You've become so handsome, like you father. You should see Agatha now! She's such a doll! You should at least say hello to her!" The woman said, Rowen beginning to look nervous.  
  
"Ms. Caldwell, that really isn't nece—"  
  
"Oh, OF COURSE it is dear! She's missed you so! Oh! Here she comes! Agatha darling!" Ms. Caldwell yelled. A girl about 16 walked out of the crowd. She wore a strapless light blue dress, wearing gloves that went to her elbows. She had red hair and blue eyes, nearly her mother's spitting image. "Agatha, you remember Rowen, Anna's boy?" Ms. Caldwell said. Agatha nodded and looked to Rowen smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hello Rowen, it's been so long, it's delightful to see you again." She said curtsying,. Iris glared at Agatha and wrapped an arm around Rowen's arm.  
  
"Rowen, who are your friends?" Ms. Caldwell asked, looking over Iris skeptically.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. Ms. Caldwell, Agatha, this is Aroura Silvia, my foster sister, and this is my girl fiend, Iris Ward." Rowen said, introducing Aroura and Iris, Ms. Caldwell suddenly seeming disappointed.  
  
"It's nice to meet both of you." Aroura said shaking Ms. Caldwell's hand, then went to shake Agatha's hand, but thought better seeing her glaring.  
  
"Yes, it's lovely to meet you; Anna has told you so much about you. Sorry to hear about your Grandmother dear." Ms. Caldwell. Said.  
  
"Thank you." Aroura said, then looked at Agatha as she saw both of them were glaring at each other, Iris looking about ready to growl, tackle, scratch bite or hiss at Agatha ((AN: lol! Soooo an inside joke for Skye and I =^9 )) as Agatha looked her up and down.  
  
"Well, mother, I'm going to find Mollie, she's probably about to tackle Sage." Agatha curtsied again, "It was nice meeting the both of you," Agatha glared at Iris as she still glared, "It was nice to see you again Rowen." Agatha said, a sickening sweetness coating her voice, and then Agatha left.  
  
"Mollie is my daughter, and she just adores Sage." Ms. Caldwell said, letting Aroura and Iris know. "Well, I best be off to find your mother Rowen. I hope to see all of you again soon. Ta-ta!" Then Ms. Caldwell disappeared into the crowd. Rowen sighed with relief, then looked to Iris.  
  
"Um, Iris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can let the circulation back into my arm now."  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Iris said grinning nervously. Aroura giggled.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the mingle thang, see you guys later." Aroura said, then walked off. Iris sighed, then said,  
  
"I'm going with Aroura," Iris said, then kissed Rowen on the cheek, "Seya later." Then Iris left after Aroura. As soon as Iris was out of sight, Rowen felt someone snake their arms around his arm. Rowen looked down to see who was attached to his arm to find Agatha clinging to his arm.  
  
"Agatha, what are you doing?" Rowen asked nervously.  
  
"Giving you a hug." Agatha said with a small giggle.  
  
"Then please don't cling to my arm." Rowen said, slowly pulling his arm out of Agatha's grasp.  
  
"Guess what?! Mollie and I are coming to your school this year!" Agatha said gleefully. Rowen grinned uneasily.  
  
"Greeeeeat..." Rowen said, backing away from Agatha slowly, "Will, I've got to go and look for... Sage, SEYA!" Rowen hurried off into the crowd, hoping to get away from Agatha. Agatha smile to herself, then muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'll get you one way or another Rowen. Either way, you WILL be mine."  
  
Rowen searched through the crowd pardoning and excusing himself every which way he went, sneaking passed his mother and Ms. Caldwell. Sage was soon in sight, seen talking with a girl that was about 15. Sage looked around nervously as she giggled and talked with him.  
  
"Sage!" Rowen nearly yelled. Sage looked up at Rowen gratefully.  
  
"Hey Rowen." Sage said as Rowen reached him, the Sage muttered, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Aroura, Iris and I were attacked on the way here." Rowen said.  
  
"Who's your friend Sage?" the girl asked. Sage sighed.  
  
"Mollie Caldwell, this is Rowen Hasidiba, Rowen, this is Mollie Caldwell." Sage said. Rowen nodded, and said,  
  
"I need to talk to Sage, excuse us."  
  
"No problem." Mollie said grinning.  
  
"Rowen, you got to help me get rid of her!" Sage pleaded.  
  
"I've got problems, or I would gladly help." Rowen said, "I'm dealing with her older sister! And she knows I'm going out with Iris, but she doesn't care! And to make matters worse, they're going to school with us this year!"  
  
"Oh dear God, have mercy on our souls, we are SO SCREWED!" Sage said. Then something caught his eye. Iris and Agatha looked about ready to fight in the middle of the room, Iris's hair now down, instead of being up in it's usual braid that she came to the reception with. "Oh no, Rowen, COME ON!" Sage said and began heading toward them, Rowen hurrying ahead of them.  
  
"Iris!" Rowen yelled. She looked up at Rowen as he went to her side. "What are you doing?"  
  
"She came from behind me and started trying to attack me, and she too my hair tie!" Iris said, "She's going to die!"  
  
"Agatha!" Ms. Caldwell was heard yelling at her daughter.  
  
"Mother, it's not my fault, she attacked me first." Agatha said, facing her mother.  
  
"Don't start, I saw the whole thing!" Ms. Caldwell said enraged at her daughter, "Now give hand back her hair tie, you're going home."  
  
"No! I'm staying here." Agatha said.  
  
"No your not, I will have the security escort you out if I have to! Now, go!" Ms. Caldwell said, getting red in the face. Agatha glared at her mother, then back at Iris. She threw her hair tie on the ground, and left. Ms. Caldwell picked up the hair tie and handed it to Iris.  
  
"I'm very sorry dear, Agatha has, quite a temper, unfortunately, she got that from her father and I." Ms. Caldwell said, looking apologetically at Iris and Rowen, "Again, I'm very sorry about this." With that Ms. Caldwell left to make sure Agatha went home.  
  
"Iris, be careful, especially since Agatha and her sister are going to school with us now." Rowen warned.  
  
"Well, I swear, if she come any where near me, her ass is grass." Iris said.  
  
Okay! This is the part where you, the reader, tells me what you think! ^_^ (yaaaaaaaaay... X_X ) Now, time for you, the reader, reviews my fic! Questions, Comments, disses, flames, suggestions, spelling and grammar checks (~_~;;; ) whatever, I wanna hear it! ^_____________^ If you don't want to review, then at least e-mail me so I know someone's reading it X_X lol  
  
Thanks for readying! ^__________^  
  
^.~  
  
~*~ Sylvia Cater ~*~ 


End file.
